Without You
by lskandiie
Summary: Sequel to Forever Mine. Edward finally found the love of his life, but for how long will they stay together? A terrible past led his love to be taken away from him but that won't stop the Cullens to stop Jasper's destiny... SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Without You  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story Forever Mine, so any new readers I suggest that you read the first story to know what's going on. Thank you! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!!!!  
Disclaimer: The characters do NOT belong to me, I am borrowing them from Stephenie Meyer (and never giving them back so back off! XD)

**Jacob's POV**

WOOF WOOF WOOF!

I groaned and slammed the snooze button on the alarm clock. "Nice kitty...."

"Jacob you have to wake up, Elder meeting remember?" Billy hushed.

"Go away dad...I want to sleep." I said and turned away from him.

"Well you could have slept longer if you didn't spend all last night out with those leeches." He growled. I sat up instantly and glared at him.

"Don't you ever say that about them! You don't even know them at all, whatever I'll meet you all there. Let me clean up first."I snapped and walked towards the bathroom. I glanced at the clock from the hallway and sighed when it was flashing 3:30 am. I only have half an hour left for the meeting so I guess that's alright. I splashed water onto my face and brushed my teeth.

I heard the other Elders picking up Billy and I walked into my room. There were still dozens f bags on the ground from the Cullens and I smiled at them. They were nicer than I expected but Rosalie was getting there. I can't wait to see them again. The thought of my dad insulting them made my blood boil. How could he say such things? He's so much like Leah. Whatever, I'm going to show the rest of the pack how nice they are.

I grabbed one of the bags and pulled out the pants that Alice bought me. I like her, she's so cool...but so scary when she shops. Seth told me she was worst than a wild animal trying to hunt, she attacked the clothes racks in seconds. I put the 'special' pants on and grabbed a black and white Puma singlet out of the bags.

I took out my school bag out of closet and stuffed in my books and the other new clothes so that I could change for school. I can't believe that Alice and Rosalie also bought shoes, they bought me pairs of converse and air forces. I picked the red converse with black and white graffiti and placed them in my bag. Urgh school...how the hell am I going to concentrate by waking up this early?! After the meeting...Math class. Fantastic.

I went down the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar from the counter and stuffed it in my mouth. I looked up at the clock and gasped when I saw that I only have five minutes left to get to the meeting. I ran outside and locked the door. I went to the forest and zipped down the pants and they slipped off with ease, wow, they are great! I took off the singlet and transformed.

_Oh cool Jake you're not there yet! Leah ditched me and went straight to the meeting alone._

_Haha, she's still pissed?_

_Yeah...and I swear I think she's just jealous because of the free stuff we got._

_I know they're cool. Did you see the shoes? _

_Yes! They're mad! Come on we have to go faster because I think we're going to be late. It's bad enough that we're now hanging with the Cullens...but late for a meeting. Yikes!_

_True...race you!_

The race was fast and in seconds Sam's house came into view. I went into the bushes and transformed back into my human form. I took out my pants and singlet and slipped them on. Seth came behind me also with his new clothes and pants. I smiled at him and we went through the garden together.

Once we entered, all eyes were on us. Paul looked away in hatred and I rolled my eyes at him before standing beside Embry. Quil emerged from the woods and stood beside me. Leah still look vicious as she stared at me with icy glare.

"Urgh...you smell like them!" Paul whined and turned away. I growled at him

"Now now...we're not here to talk about that." Sam interrupted.

"Where did you get those?!" Jared asked Seth and me as he pointed at our pants.

"Alice and Rosalie." Seth smirked at him. The pack gasped and narrowed their eyes at our clothes.

"You mean, they shopped for you? Everything?" Embry asked enviously.

"Yeah...the advantages of having billion dollar friends." I said smugly. "I told you they weren't bad."

"They're just showering you gifts now but wait until later on, you'll be their dinner." Leah said heatedly as she glared at Seth.

"Man...this is my favourite brand!" Collin whined as he pointed at the puma symbol on my chest.

"Oh here...you can have mine. I have dozens at home." Seth said and threw him a shirt and pants from his school bag. "I'll run home later and get more clothes."

"I'm jealous." Quil confessed. Embry nodded with him and I smiled. It's obvious that they want their share of the clothes too.

"You suck at acting, I'll get you guys my clothes later. It's your fault you guys didn't want to come with me to meet the scary vampires." I said mockingly.

"Fine fine! You win!" Embry said and lifted his hands to surrender.

"You guys are just going to give these things away to your brothers? You sure you have enough clothes left?" Emily smiled as she emerged from the door carrying a large tray of muffins.

Seth shrugged and looked down at his clothes. "I was actually ordered by Alice that I should only wear these clothes once because she said that she'll get more later for us. Apparently this is just the 'start'." He shuddered.

"Serious? My room can't fit anymore bags." I frowned.

"Yeah mine too. When we were shopping she spent the whole time sighing papers. She said something about the next clothes coming from Italy or something. She's ordering more." He said and I gaped at him. The pack groaned enviously but I ignored it.

"Excuse me, the last time I checked this was a pack meeting, not some fashion talk." Leah interrupted. Her eyes looked sad and then I realised Emily and Sam hugging each other beside her. I sighed sadly and looked away at the couple feeling the awkwardness that radiated from the rest of the pack. I walked up to the tray to grab some of the muffins and the others followed, trying to do something to distract themselves.

Sam noticed it and stopped hugging Emily, instead holding her hand tightly with his own. Emily looked at her cousin guiltily and Seth walked to stand between the couple and Leah. He put an arm around her and smiled reassuringly.

"Right..." Sam stuttered still feeling uncomfortable. "Elders please start."

The whole meeting was completely useless and not to mention boring. It was all about the escape of Victoria and how we should be in red alert in case she comes back which is very likely. There was also the assumption of Seth and me dragged into their speeches, they explained how we have to be careful around the Cullens and how it was usually forbidden. I ignored everything about it and Seth looked as if he was about to collapse on Leah because he look exhausted.

"That was so LONG!" I said annoyed and rubbed my eyes. The sun is now up and the sky is filled with orange red strings that appeared from the horizons to the dark sky above. The sun was so bright!

I yawned and took out my clothes to change for school. It is now seven o'clock and all of us are in the forest getting changed. Seth ran home to get more clothes with Leah beside him. It seems like she can't stand to stay near Sam with Emily around.

I pulled out the dark pair of jeans and a red Adidas shirt. I also took out the Armani branded white jacket. I slipped it on and smiled when it fit just right. Alice is a miracle! I put on the graffiti converse and tied the shoe laces. Even though our body was heated it doesn't mean that we shouldn't wear jackets, the students would think that something is wrong with us.

"Damn...those do look good." Sam said behind me carrying a stack of sandwiches in his broad hands as he eyed me up and down. "Here, some food for the morning. Emily said that you guys need breakfast."

We all thanked him and gulped down the food in seconds.

"Aww man! Thanks for not saving me any!" Seth said disappointed. He was wearing the black and white converse with a pair of maroon jeans, the shirt was another white Puma t-shirt and a Ralph Lauren black leather jacket. I guess he does look good in leather.

"Crap guys. Ralph Lauren...Adidas x-edition, Armani?! They did you guys good. These brands are a fortune." Jared said and touched my jacket.

"Come on then, let's go to school." Embry said strapping his bag onto his back.

We all jogged towards the reservation school and sighed in relief when the bell rang in time. I went to my class and sat alone in maths. Stupid algebra...who needs this crap when we grow up anyway?!

Lunch time finally came and I smiled at my friends who sat in the far table. They all look like a group of wrestlers because of their sizes. Each of them had two trays filled with food, even though the food wasn't really all that but it was still edible.

My phone buzzed and I took it out. "Hello?"

"Hey Jake, I'm bored, the sun is out so we couldn't go to school today. What are you up to?" Jasper asked on the other line. I smiled and my friends all look at me suspiciously except for Seth who was eating his sundae.

"I'm eating, found anything about the vampire chick?" I asked as I took a bite of my burger.

"No nothing.....ow..." He whimpered slightly.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked concerned and that got Seth's attention. He looked up from his sundae and mouthed 'What is it?' I shrugged quickly.

"Nahh...just a headache. How did the meeting go?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"It was gay and a waste of time, and cut the crap Jazz. What's wrong with you? Vampires don't get 'headaches'." I said sarcastically.

"It's nothing Jake, just some stuff is going on but don't need to worry about it." He sighed.

"Yeah right, I'll let it go for now but later you better tell me what's going on." I frowned and met Seth's curious gaze.

"Yeah alright, but later. Anyway Em wants to talk to you. He's bored out of his mind right now. Here." He said and I could hear him giving the phone to Emmett.

"Dude! I'm itching for a rematch! And I heard you're good at cars? Want to help me with my Jeep? We have tonnes of cars and I want to buy some new spinners, you're up for it?" He asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" I said and my eyes lit up.

"Great, I'll buy you some too. You're working on a rabbit right? I want to see it, bring it down sometime and we'll give it a paint job or something." He said.

"That'll be awesome!" I smiled.

"Hey, the girls want to talk to Seth, can you give the phone to him?" He asks.

"Seth, it's Alice and Rosalie." I said and handed the phone to him. He looked up smiling and took the phone eagerly.

The pack groaned at us and Paul said annoyed "What are they doing? Passing the phone to every member of the family?!" Embry looked at me "What did they want?"

"They're at home because of the sun. They're just bored that's all." I shrugged.

"Typical bloodsuckers." Paul muttered while stabbing a fork onto his meat.

"Why were you so excited a minute ago?" Jared asked.

"Oh, Emmett the big one wants to work on his Jeep with me." I smiled.

"Awesome." Quil said.

"You want me to what? Alice is that really necessary? I haven't even worn all the clothes yet, it's only been last night!" Seth complained. "Fine fine, maybe next week? Yeah Sam and the pack will kill us if we ditch them for you guys...yeah we have duties."

My friends smirked at him. I sighed and rubbed my stomach, man that was good. I'm so full now. He gave the phone to me before saying "It's Edward."

Wow? Edward? I know that we've talked for a while, I'm still not really good around him. Every time I'm around, his eyes seems to follow me everywhere, but other than that, he's nice.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" I asked casually.

"Hello Jacob, this may be strange but what do you know about Jasper?" He asked.

The hell?..... "Why would you be asking me that?"

"Something is up with him and we don't know what, we'll explain the full details later." He said quickly.

"Is it bad?" I asked frowning.

"Well....for us yes. But you guys I don't think so." He confessed.

"Can't Jasper here you right now?" I asked and chuckled.

"No, I just sent him out to hunt with Rosalie." He explained.

"Ahh...well nothing is weird about him, not that I know of? The first time I met him he was distant I suppose, but he's always like that." I said and got up from the table ignoring the stares I got from my friends. When a topic like this comes up its obvious that it needs a little privacy. I walked out to the door and stepped outside to sit on the bench.

"Nothing else?" He asked. "Anything seems different before and now?"

"No? No wait..." I said and remembered something. "He used to have a necklace around his neck, like a pendant? Of this crescent moon thing...I thought it looked cool. He didn't like it though, as if he was ashamed of wearing the thing. He used to play with it a lot."

"A moon?" Edward said in confusion.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"There is, but we don't actually know what it is." He sighed. "But thanks for that Jacob."

"No worries...but hey. Take care of him Edward." I smiled.

"I hate it when people tell me that. I love him with all my heart so I would never hurt him Jacob." He said.

"I know you won't, but it's just something a best friend should say." I grinned.

"Don't worry, I promise I will. Thanks Jake, I'll talk to you soon." He said and hung up. I put the phone back into my pocket and sighed. Seth came out a few seconds later and sat beside me.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Something's wrong with Jasper, even they don't know what." I replied and ran a hand through my messy hair.

"Poor Jazz, I want to see them again." He said and looked up at the sky,

"Yeah me too." I said. "But we have our duties for the pack." Seth rolled his eyes and groaned.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

It's been days since I confessed to the whole family that my sister is indeed the scary Jane. The whole family went crazy at the thought, even Rosalie and Esme knew about them, even when I didn't. Maybe it's because every time the topic of Volturi come up, I tried to avoid it and excuse myself from the room. They were quiet and it wasn't until they confronted me about her.

"Jane? The torture freak Jane?" Emmett gasped looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes, is she that bad?" I asked him, my eyebrows raising. He always pops out of nowhere. I put away my book report and folded my arms.

"Oh I don't know, the Denali Coven even told me Felix and Demetri are terrified of her. TERRIFIED! And they guards, are strong and powerful." Alice said.

"Well she's always been a stubborn control baby." I chuckled remembering her.

"You are close to her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, very. Not many siblings are like us, we never leave each other. It broke her so much when I left, but I couldn't go near her because of my hunger." I said sadly. "We were so close, maybe it's because mother and father fought constantly so we only had each other."

Edward was quiet about the whole situation, although he was terrified inside. I could feel the rise of emotions around the house as I walk passed them through the hallways. They were still watching me closely, even Carlisle stopped typing on the keyboard and fixed his eyes on me when I walked passed his room. I didn't say anything, what can I say? My sister is alive after all this time and soon she will find out that I am too, once Aro discovers that his powerful grandchildren are indeed still out there he will waste no time to reunite us.

I went out to the balcony and climbed on the ladders to the rooftop. The headaches were getting worse, I think the others knew about too. Every time I clutched my head or massage my temples, their eyes were instantly on mine.

The thing is I'm scared, Alice couldn't see much of our future anymore especially with Jacob ad Seth in our lives. But they don't interfere with the Volturi at all, it's as if she can't see Anna and I. She hated being blind, it made her feel useless. The images I get were different each time and sometimes it could get clearer depending how strong Anna sends it to me. It was frustrating, she really has the ability to torture mind, especially mine. The minute my headache is gone, my picture is lost, it's like I didn't remember it all.

Jacob and Seth agreed to stay away for a little while because of the pack's orders but they still manage to sneak once in a while into our house to see us. They also wanted to help me with the Volturi and since Alice can't see anything when they are around, they wanted to keep distance so that she can look through my future.

"God Anna, stop torturing me like this." I murmured and groaned when I felt the pain in my head. Images flicked like a reel and there was finally a picture that came to a still clearly. It was the family photo when I was only nine years old, Anna was beside me clutching my hand tightly as she stared straight into my eyes with her big smile. Mother and Father was behind us, each of them had their hand on our shoulders and the free hand waving at the camera.

The image stopped and I bowed my head down in agony. I pulled my knees up to my chin and laid my head on it while closing my eyes. The image was stuck in my head for a few minutes and I sighed deeply. My eyes opened and I gazed at the stars above me in wonder.

If she is trying to contact me...how can I reply to her?

_Jasper...Jasper...think...you can do this..._

I groaned and clutched my head tighter. I held my breath and closed my eyes once more trying to desperately reach out to her. I tried to unblock anything in my head and let it all loose...immediately I could feel myself off the roof. _No no...focus...ignore that you are floating damnit!_

_Anna? Is that you? Can you hear me?_

_Jasper?...._It was a male voice, a voice I didn't recognise.

_Wait, who are you? Hello?_

Suddenly horrified gasps interrupted me and I was broken out of my concentration. I felt all the energy around me collapse and I am now free-falling to the ground. I grimaced and opened my eyes in surprise when two strong hands wrapped around securely, preventing my body to touch the ground.

"You scared me, don't you ever do that again. I heard your thoughts!" Edward said in worry and kissed me softly.

"You heard me?" I asked him in shock.

"Yes for the first time ever, only for about a few seconds. Are you alright?" He asked touching my cheeks and caressing it affectionately.

"Never better." I grinned and pecked him on the lips. I realised that I was still around his arms and I pushed myself off him but he kept his arms around me firmly.

"What were you doing up there? Were you floating?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, I was just closing my eyes and stuff happened." I didn't want to mention anything about the voice because I know that it would freak them out.

The others went crazy at the idea and started asking questions. Alice looked at me worriedly and ran quickly into the house. She appeared a few moments later carrying a duffel bag.

"I need to see a friend for a week." She said and put her passport in the pockets.

"WHAT?!" We all gaped at her.

"It's...my thing so don't worry. I just need to you know to clear my head, relax guys only for a week I promise. Take care of him Edward... I mean it." She said sternly to Edward. Edward face was stoned and I swear I saw one of his jaw muscle flexed in anger.

"You will won't you? Take care of Jasper." She said once more, it wasn't a suggestion or warning, it was a command. Her eyes are fixed on him throughout the whole conversation and the family looked at her in shock.

"You're leaving?" Esme asked her daughter.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be safe. I need to look for some information." She smiled. Esme went up to her and hugged her tightly.

Carlisle's face turned calm and he too hugged her. "Stay safe, call us when you need us alright?" His voice full of acceptance.

I struggled to get out Edward's grasp and he let me go. I went up to her and stared at her dumbfounded. The whole family radiated sadness and curiosity from their body and I quickly calmed them down.

"Where are you going? Why now?" I asked her.

"It's very complicated Jasper. But please I beg you to stay safe, do not wander off without supervision, face it, you're sort of grounded." She smirked and pecked me softly on the cheeks.

"Alice..." Edward growled at her.

"Promise Edward! Geesh...it's not like I've never took off before, remember my annual two month shopping in Europe? I go there alone." She shrugged. "This is just like that, maybe a little different."

"You're not wandering off to the Denali coven are you?" Edward asked his face full of concentration.

"Maybe for a couple of hours, I need to get more details on the Volturi from Eleazar." She explained.

So this is what it's all about.

"Please stay." I pleaded her.

"Oh my dear Antony, I'm sorry but I have to do this ok? I'll be back soon!" She said and hugged me.

"_Eternity was in our lips and eyes,  
__Bliss in our brows' bent; none our parts so poor  
__But was a race of heaven.__ "_

I looked at her sadly and sighed.

"_Our separation so abides and flies  
__That thou, residing here, goes yet with me,  
__And I, hence fleeting, here remain with thee."_

"I'm going with you." I added after I recited the words.

"You may not!" She said alarmed and backed away.

"_All strange and terrible events are welcome,  
__But comforts we despise.  
__What's brave, what's noble,  
__Let's do it after the high Roman fashion,  
__And make death proud to take us.__"_

Her words struck me and I stared at her, not know what to say.

She walked up towards me once more and cupped my face with her small hands.

"_So it should be, that none but Antony  
Should conquer Antony."_

She smiled and I nodded my head slowly in defeat.

"_Since my lord Is Antony again, I will be Cleopatra_." She recited softly and let go of my face. She hugged the rest of the family and ran through the woods. My eyes followed her longingly and I walked towards the house trying to escape the overwhelming emotions. The minute she left, the house felt dead.

I went inside my room and collapsed on the couch. I looked at the violin that Edward bought me and smiled at it. I levitate the instrument towards me and stood up. The violin stopped midair and I walked up towards. I heard the rest of the family enter and walked in different directions.

Without hesitation I started playing, it was nothing at first but the melody became deeper. The music was soft and slow, I sighed and continued to play, trying to make the rhythm faster. It was turning good, the strings moved slowly against the hard bow. I was interrupted when another headache came in and I froze.

The violin dropped to the floor and I gasped in pain. Damn

"Ok ok...you can do this. It'll pass away soon, just relax..." I muttered to myself.

This time the image was sharper, it was only a picture of Anna and I quickly levitate a pen and paper. I didn't want to loose the image and I roughly drew it across the paper. One of my hand was holding my head up while the other was furiously drawing the image on the messy paper.

I felt an arm around me and I knew instantly that it was Edward, I relaxed at the touch and continued to draw. The pain started to wear off and my hand stopped drawing. Edward picked up the paper and looked at it curiously.

"A star..." he said finally.

"I'm sorry?" I asked as I blinked uncontrollably, my vision became blurry after the headache.

"You drew her with a star necklace. You had a moon one didn't you? Now I know what it means." He said and stood up.

"Huh?...A star necklace? And wait..." I struggled to stand up and his arms went around my waist to support me. "How did you know about mine?"

"Jacob...you used to have it right? The crescent moon?" He said as he guided me towards the couch.

"Yeah, I threw it because it was the symbol of..."

"The Volturi." He finished off.

"Urgh, why do I have to have this stupid life, it was better if James killed me once and for all." I mumbled and Edward tensed instantly. "No, I didn't mean it like that...it's just...my life is so full of crap right now...I'm sorry, I'm never going to say something that stupid again."

He softened and kissed me tenderly on the hair. "It must be hard for you, I understand. I was so happy that I heard your thoughts a couple of minutes ago."

"I can't believe you heard it, I was concentrating so hard to reach my sister and it must've triggered it, I'm a freak aren't I?" I chuckled. "What did you hear?"

"It didn't really make sense, you were whispering her name over and over again, and thinking 'you have to do this'." He said rising his eyebrows.

"Ahhh....weird. I want to try it again!" I said excitedly.

"Oh no you don't, you're exhausted." He said and we laid down on the couch. I rested my head on his chest and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, how _can_ you be the great grandson of Aro?" Edward asked me quizzically.

"I thought it was pretty obvious? He turned when he was twenty five, he married young, probably at seventeen and married my great grandmother. She gave birth to three children, that's how my father was passed down from his blood. He had children before he was turned, don't forget that." I explained.

"Ahhh, is that the same with Caius and Marcus?" He asked smoothing my hair.

"I think so? I never listen to where my family came from, as long as I was related to the dirty vicious vampires that says enough for me. Anna was always interested in them though, it's no wonder she became the control freak." I said darkly.

"I'm sure she's not that bad." He said hesitantly.

"Really? Tell me one good thing that's about her Edward." I said to him seriously.

"Well, she's related to you so which means that she must have an amazing personality." He said with a crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Yeah right, the amazing killer Jane. Just because they are related to me it doesn't mean they are like me Edward, look at Aro. Because of me, Alice left."

"She did not. It was her decision." He said sternly.

"Yes but my past lead her to where she is now." I retort back.

His eyes stared at me hard and I looked away. He took one of my hands and kissed it softly.

"I have to admit that I am worried about her, but that's just Alice. She does these things because she knows what's going to happen in the future, she can see Jasper. She wants you to stay safe." He explained.

"But it was so sudden." I said softly.

"Yes I know, she didn't warn us at all did she? She was blocking her mind as well." He frowned.

"Really? Is that why you were so angry a few minutes ago?" I asked him.

"Yes, she was translating Moby Dick to French." He said.

I chuckled and looked at the picture I drew of Jane. She was wearing a long dark robe, the Volturi robe with the star pendant gleaming on her neck. She had a wistful smile with two red evil eyes. I shivered while looking at it and crumpled it before throwing it across the floor.

"Urgh...how am I going to plan Esme's wedding when Alice isn't here..." Rosalie muttered in the hallway.

"Speaking of wedding, when is it?" I asked curiously. They have been planning this wedding for months now but so far it was going nowhere because of the constant changes for the decorations.

"Alice said next year." Edward laughed.

"NEXT YEAR?!" Emmett roared from downstairs. "Are you kidding me?! Carlisle! How can you let these chicks push you around like this?!"

An angry growl ripped from Rosalie's throat and Emmett quickly apologised to his lover. "Baby I'm sorry, I meant chicks as in a good way. You know I love you Rosie."

"When abouts next year?" I smiled.

"A few weeks after Halloween." He replied.

"After little Jasper turns human!" Emmett said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at his voice and hugged Edward tighter.

"I miss Alice Edward." I sighed.

"Why do I feel jealous?" He smirked and looked down at me.

"She's the closest thing I have to a little sister." I grinned and smacked him playfully.

"Do you ever want to meet her? Jane?" He asked me softly.

"I don't know, right now no because Aro is still around, but I doubt he'll ever go anywhere, with his guards around." I shrugged. "But I have you all so it's alright, I want to stay with you forever."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We walked to school after what it seems like a long break. Students were curious to why Alice wasn't around with us, Jasper was quiet and ignored them. His headaches seemed to decrease, there were no more images or visions of his family and Jane. I know this was supposed to be good news, but why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Where is Alice? She's two weeks late!" Rosalie shrieked as she stabbed the lettuce on her plate.

"She promised one week." Jasper frowned.

I sighed, Alice was indeed had been gone for three weeks now. The last time she called was two days ago and she explained that she had to do other things which she didn't want to tell us. All of us were very suspicious, especially Carlisle, he didn't know what was going on at all.

"She's probably seeing someone, maybe her mate." Emmett shrugged.

All of us froze. Now that I think about it, the thought of her mate never crossed my mind, however I did see a glimpse of the man, he was a blonde just like Jasper but it was more like a bleached dirty blonde. The only problem about him that I saw was that he has red eyes, a human drinker.

"You know, that could be true." Rosalie said.

"If it is, I'm happy for her, it's great that she finds someone who she could share her life with." Jasper smile. He looked at me and rubbed my arm affectionately under the table. I smiled and pecked him softly on the cheek.

"Well whatever, it is so boring shopping alone, Esme is always busy with Carlisle." Rosalie stated. Suddenly an image of our father and future mother tangled up in their couch crossed my head. I shuddered and looked away disgusted.

"Urgh, Rose." I said icily to her. She grinned at me and put her arms around Emmett.

"Yuck, what's with the lust radiating off everyone?" Jasper asked annoyed.

Then the doors of the cafeteria opened and a long brown wavy hair girl entered. She wasn't that bad looking, I have to admit that she is prettier than any average girl in our school. She was pale for a human and seemed to have a bad coordination, just like Jasper. She was surrounded by boys from that Newton's kid table.

"Hey, Bella Swan right? I'm Lauren and this is Jessica."

Oh so this is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. The town had been talking about it since the day they found out that she'll be staying here with her father. I guess with a town this small, something like this happen can be very exciting.

"Oh please...she's not even pretty. I don't know what they're gawking about." Rosalie scoffed and flipped her hair.

"Who are they?" The girl Bella whispered as she tried to catch a glimpse at our faces. My siblings and I leaned closer, trying to hear to their conversation.

"Oh them? They're gorgeous am I right?" Jessica giggled and Emmett groaned. "They're the Cullens and Hales, the big handsome one is Emmett Cullen, the supermodel blondie is Rosalie Hale, total bitch if you ask me...."

"That's right keep talking, let me see if I can rip your vocal cords..." Rosalie hissed angrily.

"There should be another girl there, very pixie like, sort of like a fairy I suppose because no matter how short she is, she's still beautiful, she is Alice Cullen but she's not here." Jessica continued. "The total gorgeous cute looking blonde over there is Jasper Hale, and that HOT young bronze hair one is Edward Cullen."

"They are the children of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Hale." Jessica said.

"Different surnames?" Bella asked looking lost.

"Dr Cullen proposed to Esme earlier this year, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, but I heard that Rosalie was smart or something so she is in a grade higher than Jasper. I think she's only a senior because of her looks. They are the children of Esme, and the rest are Dr Cullens'. They should have their wedding sometime next year, with Christmas coming up and everything." Jessica explained in her annoying voice.

"But they're together, as in TOGETHER _together_. They all live together too." She frowned and scoffed. "Rosalie is with Emmett, and Edward is with Jasper, shame isn't it? Total hotties and they're gay. Alice is alone I suppose, but I wouldn't be surpised if she ends up with a model boyfriend with a face like hers." She said enviously.

"Don't say those things about them." Angela frowned at her.

"Angela's close with Jasper, he saved her from this fire." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"They're beautiful...." Bellas gasped.

"Yeah I know, I heard that their parents can't have kids or something, so they're all adopted. That's why they don't look anything alike...but if I were you I wouldn't go for any of them, like Edward or something, every girl tried to ask him out but so far no one is too good enough for him, until Jasper came...seriously, don't waste your time." She said with a disappointed voice.

I winced and my siblings stared at me. Jasper looked at me and frowned "She asked you out?"

"He rejected her." Emmett snickered.

"Don't worry love, I would never leave you." I smiled and put my arms around his shoulders.

I could feel the eyes of Bella's table on ours and all of us turned away. I tried to read Bella's mind but it was very soft, it was as if she was whispering. Jasper however looked at Jessica who giggled like crazy.

"Is that girl's talent giggling?" Jasper asked.

I laughed and got up from the table, dragging him with me. Rosalie and Emmett followed and we all dumped our trays. I took Jasper's hand and smiled, he intertwined it and lead me out to the doors. We passed Jessica's table and Jasper waved at Angela who smiled and waved in return. Bella's eyes followed us out of the room and even when were out the window.

"Geesh, that girl is creeping me out." Emmett said.

"She's staring at you." Jasper sighed and bowed his head sadly. I turned towards Bella who was staring so hard at me that it could drill a hole in the back of my head, her eyes was scrunched up in confusion and mixed with lust.

The others on the table followed her gaze to our faces, Jessica once again giggled and I frowned deeply when I heard what she whispered to Bella.

"Hey, you can take Edward, I'll take Jasper. Let's try to make them straight, besides I think Edward will dump him soon." She whispered at her ear. Rosalie snarled and nearly marched back up to the door while Emmett tried to hold her back.

Jasper looked away hurt and I growled angrily. I touched his face and slowly turned it so that he could look at me. I smiled affectionately at him and whispered "You are mine, no one will take you away from me and I would never leave you for anyone, without you I can't live, without you I could never smile, you make me feel alive Jasper. I love you...only you." With that I kissed him hard, ignoring the gasps from the people from inside the cafeteria.

Jessica shrieked horribly which made me smirk in victory. Jasper tensed but as soon as my lips touch his, his whole body relaxed and he put his arms around me, kissing me harder. I smiled into the kiss which received frustrated sighs and whine from the girls inside. This was the first time we ever made out in front of the whole school.

"Bro...." Emmett started uncomfortably.

"Ssshh.... you idiot. Leave them alone, that'll show those ugly girls who Jasper belongs to." Rosalie said softly and I could even see the smile on her face as she said this.

"Am I just going to let my brothers make out with each other in front of the cafeteria?" Emmett asked her.

"What do you say that we find ourselves a janitor's closet like last month hmm?" Rosalie said flirtatiously.

I didn't want to hear the rest of it as I heard my siblings walk away towards the school building hand in hand, their minds were filled with the most horrendous disgusting scenes I have ever seen. I let go of Jasper and he hugged me tightly, my lips were all over his face and hair kissing him softly and I swore I could feel his face went a degree warmer.

"I can't believe you did that...." He moaned into my chest.

"I need to show everyone who you belong to." I smirked.

* * *

**Third POV** ( A few weeks earlier)

A figure walked passes the old chamber into the main hall. He glided beautifully as his white blonde hair reflected onto the dimmed sun, making his whole body shine along with the rest of his head. He gave nods towards the stone figures who were guarding the doors of the hallway and smiled when he reached the large room. He pushed open the large wooden door and smirked when he saw the elegant figure lying on the throne like chair.

"Jane, Aro doesn't like it when someone sits on his chair you know." He said making his way towards her and stopped hesitantly ten metres from her figure.

"Grandpa Aro said I could whatever I want Alec." She rolled her eyes at him and sat up. "Do you bring news? Did you contact my brother?"

"Jane....Anna..." He paused. The room became tensed and anger flared from her small figure. She marched up to him angrily and he stood in his position in terror.

"Don't you _ever _call me that again! He's the one that can call me that, Jasper can, _not you_!" She screamed.

The guards on the entrance winced when they heard her yells. The doors opened and entered an equally beautiful man.

"My dear Jane, what is the matter?" Aro asked as he tried to soothe the angry girl.

"He called me, that name! Only he can! You know that Aro!" She whined.

"He didn't do it on purpose my love, come on you, let's get something to eat. A new batch of tourists arrived yesterday and what do you say we look at them?" He smiled at her, Jane grinned at him and skipped passed Alec who merely stood there in shock. Aro turned his head towards him and sighed.

"Alec my friend, you know how she is about her brother. That is why we need to find Jasper, only he can stop her tempers. You are trying to contact him yes?" Aro narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Of course my lord, it's just that he's powers are so strong that I couldn't even reach him at all." He whimpered.

Aro looked at him for a few more seconds before giving an approving nod. "Very well, I'm glad that the powers are getting stronger. Did you say you want to leave for a while Alec? You wanted to visit your friends in Prague am I correct?"

"Yes if you would allow it of course." He replied.

"Of course my friend! Stay as long as you want but do make sure that you keep in touch with Jasper's mind, it's very important that we know where he is and if he is alive." Aro frowned. "Until next time, call us alright?"

With that he left the room in a glide. Alec let out a relieved sigh and went out the doors, heading to an opposite direction.

"Hey Alec, where are you going?" a figure crept up behind him.

"I'm going away for a couple of weeks, a month at the latest. Look after Jane will you Demetri?" He asked him carefully.

Demetri made a face and nodded. "Did you tell the others?"

"Yes, I already asked for permission. I'll see you later." Alec replied.

"Fine, see you and have fun. Who are you seeing anyway?" He asked nosily.

"Just old friends." He shrugged and smiled.

"Are one of them a girl?" He asked, eyebrows raising.

Alec gave out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Yes Dem, see you already."

"Fine fine! Have fun..." He smirked and winked towards Alec. "It's time you get yourself a mate you know!"

"Look who's talking!" Alec yelled after him and smirked in return.

He turned away and walked towards the large gates of the castle. The guards who were there gave him a wave and opened the doors, the outside was filled with noises of cars and birds. Hundreds of voices surrounded him but he shrugged, a smile crept into his lips and he took off running towards the airport.

_Right, passport in the pocket, money in the other...wallet...._He thought to himself as he let the fresh air run through his face.

His phone buzzed just as he arrived at the doors of the airport. He picked it up and checked the time of the planes on the giant board.

"Hello?" He answered, eyes fixed on the board.

"Alec! I just left." A happy voice on the other line replied.

"Alice, god its good to hear your voice." He smiled. "What's wrong? What's with the emergency?"

"I'll explain later, meet me in London? Usual place?" She asked him.

"Sure sure, hey, is everything alright?" He asked worried. "You're not in danger are you??"

"Not yet..." She mumbled.

"WHAT?!" He screamed to the phone.

"You've been using that power of yours haven't you?" She asked softly.

Suddenly it dawned on him and he gasped loudly, making the people around him to step away looking terrified. "He is alive!! I knew it! I thought it was just some other person who tried to contact me a few hours ago!"

"Shut up Alec!" She hushed him.

"Shit Alice, do you know the trouble we are going to be in if they find out?! Jasper is the most wanted person in the Volturi clan right now!" He hissed at her.

"I know! Stop reminding me! Do you want me to marry you or not? So stop talking about this! I'll explain the full detail when I meet you!" She said to him irritated.

"So you accept my hand in marriage?" He asked cheekily.

"Shut up you, I'll meet you there, I miss you so much. I love you Alec." She said to him.

"I love you more." He smiled and shut the phone. He escaped the busy airport and glided slowly towards the gate of the aeroplane, smiling at the thought that his lover is waiting so that they can meet once more.

* * *

Ok it was my fault that I updated for what? 3-4 weeks? Man I felt bad! I am so sorry everyone! School makes things so much difficult right now, maybe I shouldn't have chose Extension maths and Chemistry XD, my bad everyone!  
This is basically the first chapter of the story and I'm trying to make it longer than the previous one so it'll take time. Since it was my fault that it took so long to update I made this chapter abit longer, the whole situation about the Volturi is getting harder to write XD, it will blow off soon but it wil return in the future chapters haha  
I hope all my chapter won't take this long, but school is SO RUINING EVERYTHING XD!!!!!  
Thank you for everyone who supported me in the previous story and I'm looking forward to hearing them in this one, I love you all and reviews please?

lskandiie


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Without You  
**Author's Note:** I won't blame you all if you hunt me down and kill me because of the SUPER lateness of this chapter  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight...yet... I'm still searching in the internet for the best prices XD

**Jasper's POV**

I scratched my pen roughly onto the desk and grit my teeth in annoyance. A few giggles were heard behind me and I rolled my eyes at them. Bella Swan was amongst the teen girls, I have no idea how she can cope with them, I know she feels uncomfortable hanging around Jessica and Lauren but she just don't have the heart to turn them down.

"Shhh....Mr Lenny is talking." She whispered at them. I turned my head around and her brown orbs met mine, I smiled hesitantly at her and her face turned to fear instantly.

"Oh my god...Jasper just smiled at you!" Lauren squealed.

Alice...WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!

It turns out that the popular Isabella is in my English, her friends are happy of course but I think I'm the only person who feels unwell about this situation. How can you ignore the fact that this pretty girl has a liking for my boyfriend? I can tell the way she looks at him as she walked pass him through the hallway, and not to mention the large amount of lust that's radiated off her fragile body.

"You like the bronze Cullen right?" Jessica smiled smugly at her. I tensed at this and listened intently to their conversation.

"No I don't." She denied simply.

Liar.

"Oh yes you do, don't you have Biology with him?"She asked.

"Yes but I didn't have the class yet, I've only been here for one day." She explained while trying to take down her notes.

"But you have the class today right? Last period?" Laurent asked her. Bella gave a defeated sigh and nodded her head briefly.

"It's not like he's going to notice me." She whispered.

"Don't be so sure about that, you're a new kid right? Jasper was once a new kid and look at how Edward went straight to him." Jessica snickered.

I growled silently and snapped my book shut. The bell rang and I packed up the folder that was on my desk. Bella passed me and I met her curious gaze, I looked down to avoid her eyes and my senses reacted. As she passed the fan that was whirling above us, her scent washed all over my face.

Holy...she smelt so good.

I inhaled sharply and held my breath as she disappeared through the door. I wonder if my siblings will have the same reaction if they smell her?

I dashed out onto the corridor and weaved through the tight packed bodies that were on my way. I sighed and waited patiently as the group of girls in front of me gossiped about the most pointless topic I have ever heard.

My eyes followed Bella who was busy trying to get her books from her locker. My eyes turned black from hunger and I picked up my pace. As I passed her, I tried to distract myself by looking elsewhere but that made me unaware of what was in front of me.

Bella suddenly turned and closed her locker sharply, her body collided with mine and we both fell roughly onto the floor. Books and pages flew around us and I heard a loud thud as my rock hard body contacted to the floor. She gasped and fell beside me.

I didn't realise how close her body was to mine and I physically backed away to the lockers, she looked up at me and rubbed her head in pain. When she saw who she bumped to, terror filled her whole body and I winced at the emotion.

"I am so sorry! Oh my gosh, are you alright?!" She panicked and looked at me worriedly.

"No it's alright, I wasn't looking..."

"No...no...it was my fault! I was distracted...and erm...." Her voice trailed off as she stared into my eyes in wonder. Her heart thudded loudly and she must've felt it because she looked away from my gaze and blushed.

I looked at her red cheeks and took a sharp breath before quickly grabbing all my books and stood up quickly. "I'm sorry...I have to go..."I stammered and ran out of the door. I ran towards the Volvo and growled in frustration.

I sat down and leaned my head on the door of the car. My head was spinning so hard that it was hard for me to concentrate; I grabbed my head and lowered it, tucking it between my knees as I closed my eyes. What's with this Bella girl? Why is she everywhere? And boy did she smelt good, but it wasn't good enough to make me kill her so thank god!

Footsteps appeared and I looked up slowly, my eyes widened when I saw Bella in front of me, looking petrified as she clutched her books tightly onto her chest. A strong breeze came and her scent once more washed all over my face. I shuddered and gripped the hard ground roughly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that...uhh...is there something wrong with me to make you run away like that?" She asked softly. I have to give her credit for her bravery, I knew she was on the verge to run away from me but surprisingly, she didn't.

Out of the corner of my eyes, three figures appeared at the door of the school entrance. Rosalie was there fuming her head off, Emmett was beside her trying to calm her down but had curiosity plastered all over his face, however Edward was worse. I know he can't handle the smell of her blood just as much me because of his coal black eyes. But that didn't stop him to glare at her back as he watched her reaching out to touch my arm.

I winced at the contact when her warm hands touched my cold ice skin. She quickly removed her hand when she felt my skin. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"You're so cold." She said gasped.

"You shouldn't come near me." I breathed out finally. My sibling's eyes widened and I ignored them. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes and I instantly regretted my words. "I mean that...I'm a prone to accidents so it's kind of bad to be hanging around me."

Her expression softened and she relaxed. She grinned at me and chuckled. "Really? I think I'm worse, I'm a magnet."

"I guess we're equal then. I'm sorry to make you panic like that....it's just... I'm not feeling very well." I lied at her. She seemed to take my words and nodded.

"Well I'm sorry for making you fall like that, I heard a loud crack when we both fell and I thought I broke your bones or something...I'll see you around?" She asked as she fidgeted with her books.

I nodded and waved. "Yeah, erm...see you." She walked away and passed my siblings at the entrance, she bowed her head down to avoid the glares and I felt sorry for her. With the murderous glare that Rosalie gave her, it could even possibly make her cry.

My family were instantly beside me when she disappeared, all of them asking questions at once.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you? Do you want to hunt?" Rosalie said quickly.

"I'm fine and no I don't need to go, but Edward..." I said and touched his cheeks lightly and he snapped out of his daze. His once black eyes turned back to normal topaz.

"That girl is a torture!" He gasped and finally let a breath. "I have never smelled something so tempting in my hundred year of life!"

"You should hunt." Emmett said. "Come on, I'll go with you, and you should too Jazz."

"No, no I'm fine. Listen Edward I think you should go." I said to him.

He turned towards me sharply and grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "What are you saying?"

"She is going to be in your Biology class, you won't be able to handle her. Don't you have that subject last period today? You should go and hunt." I said to him, trying to calm him down.

"No, I'm staying." He said stubbornly.

"I think that Bella girl bumped onto you on purpose!" Rosalie exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Rose..."

"Shut up Jasper, why are you SO nice to her? Making her laugh and that? We can't get too close with humans, and that girl is weird and ugly." She huffed angrily and crossed her arms.

"Look, Emmett, take Edward to hunt, just enough until he fills his thirst. And no Edward! You are hungry, I know it, I can _feel_ it." I said to him sternly when he tried to protest.

"But...what if she does things to you!" He said finally.

"What do you mean?" I asked him completely confused.

"You can't control your thirst around her either, maybe she affects you worse than she does to me." He said.

I sighed and looked at him. "Ok I have to admit that I slipped once and then, and boy does she smell sweet, but you seriously can't handle her."

"I'm staying so that's that, just please? I don't want to leave you and it's just one lesson." He reassured me, actually more like pleaded me.

I looked at him annoyed and walked away without another word towards the building. For some reason I feel guilty, the reason of Edward couldn't handle his thirst for Bella wasn't the only reason I want him to leave, I know how much Bella loves Edward. _Jealousy._ I can't believe that horrible emotion got the better of me, but I just can't to feel that he will leave me soon.

"Wait, where are you going?" He ran to me.

"Changing my timetable." I said simply. Stupid emotion! Oh well, at least I can also keep an eye on Edward for not slipping.

His eyes widened at me. "What? You don't have to do this."

I turned to him and glared. "I hate to sound so much like Rose right now, but I don't want you to slip alright? And besides I think Bella is a nice girl and all, but she needs her own man. You're mine."

He froze at me after understanding the situation and nodded. I walked into the small office and shuddered at the scents swirling inside the small compacted room. The woman in the counter looked at me adoringly and I smiled at her.

"Hello there Ms Kimberley, I was just wondering if it's possible for me to change my timetable?" I asked her innocently.

"Oh Mr Hale, let me see then, give me your old one." She smiled and I handed her my current timetable.

"I want to see if I can change Physics into Biology instead." I told her.

"Hmmm....that would be a little difficult, let me see if I can make a few calls. When would you like to start?" She asked picking up her phone.

"As soon as possible please, maybe this afternoon if you can." I explained.

"I don't think that's possible, you need to buy the biology equipment and textbooks..." She frowned.

I took out a roll of cash from my pocket and handed it to her. "Will this do?"

She gasped at the money on her hand and nodded slowly. " I....let me make a call to the Biology teacher if there is any spaces open in the class."

I turned to Edward who was waiting patiently outside and grinned triumphantly. Mr Kimberley finished and typed few adjustments on the computer. The paper printed and soon it was handed to me.

"There you go, just don't let anyone know about this. I'm usually not allowed to make these arrangements in this time of the year. It's a good thing you had Physics the same time as Biology so it was easier to change I suppose, but I hope this won't be regular coming from you young man." She smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you very much, I'm glad you helped." I smirked wickedly and clutched my new timetable in my hand. AH HAH! I so rule....!!

I walked passed Edward and smiled smugly, Rosalie ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I have never felt so close to you little brother!" she exclaimed proudly. Emmett snickered behind her and Edward just frowned.

"I hope this works." He sighed worriedly.

I think life REALLY hates me.

The moment I stepped into the classroom, there were gasps from both girls and boys. Girls cast adoring looks towards our direction, batting their eyelashes and twirling their hair as they stared dreamily at either Edward or me.

"Welcome to our class Mr Hale, you missed quite a bit of work..." The teacher muttered and frowned.

"I will fill him up to date sir." Edward said instantly beside me. His body was stiff and rigid, his eyes were trailing from my face to the far corner of the room where Bella was currently sitting.

"Of course, that would be splendid. Now Mr Hale I would like you to sit next to Miss Stacey while Mr Cullen will sit beside Miss Isabella." Mr Kent said as he scanned the room.

CRAP NO! It's just not fair!!

"It's Bella..." Bella mumbled apparently annoyed.

"Right, well, please take you seats." He said and moved towards his desks.

I walked towards my table hesitantly and sat down slowly next to the girl, Stacey was it?

"Hi there." She said happily. I didn't reply but instead followed my eyes towards my boyfriend's direction, his table was right in front of mine so I could see his every move and actions.

Edward looked back at me helplessly and I immediately felt sorry for him, he was leaning as far as possible from Bella and the girl looked crestfallen as ever. She sniffed her jacket and hair suspiciously before casting her eyes onto Edward's black ones.

Oh honey, that's not the problem.

"Here you can share my textbook for now since you haven't received yours yet." The girl beside me grinned before letting out a dreamy sigh.

I gave her a nervous chuckle and cursed silently when the teacher walked towards the large fan and switched it on. The fan swirled loudly and sent a cool breeze towards all of us. The room is now mixed the sweet blood of the students, but Bella's scent overpowered all of them completely. Edward gripped his fingers tightly on the edge of the desk and I frowned.

How can I make this better?

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on Edward's mind. Letting all my powers go loosely, I finally reached his head and smiled.

_I love you Edward, you can do this, don't think about her._

His figure straightened and he turned back towards me slowly in surprise. He looked towards me and smiled in return before muttering a soft 'Thank you'.

I nodded in return and looked at my partner. The teacher was explaining about urine of animals, disgusting topic but I shrugged it off and continued to look at Edward. He looked back again feeling scared as before and I calmed him down, feeling himself relaxed I started taking notes from the board.

"Now class, we will do some partner work so..." The teacher began but was interrupted by a loud squeal of delight beside me. Everyone stared at Stacey who is now red in embarrassment and I could feel Edward hard glare on her face. This didn't help because her blush deepened and soon her face turned crimson red, I held my breath from the blood that was forming around her cheeks and looked away.

"Well, as you can see there are different types of test tubes around at my desk so I would want you all to determine which of these animal fluids are..." He trailed off as the whole class groaned in disgust.

"We're working with pee?!" Mike Newton screamed in horror.

"Don't be such a girl Mr Newton, yes we are working with the animals urine but you will all be wearing gloves." He explained to him. "Now come on then, grab one of the test tubes and record their description in your books."

I walked slowly to the front of the room and Edward came beside me.

"I can't do this, you were right about me going hunting. Let's go." He grabbed my hand urgently.

I looked at Bella who was busy staring at her book and I was about to nod when the teacher entered the room to watch us. Edward looked as if he was slapped in the face and I gave him a small smile before making my way towards my partner.

Spontaneous.

Stacey looked at me shyly and walked towards the bench. I helped her set up the equipment and started recording. Eyeing the two couple beside me suspiciously I felt the jealousy rose from my body when Edward and Bella's hand made contact.

I looked away annoyed and Stacey beside me just kept quiet. She eyed me once and then before giving me a small smile. I smiled back at her and she started talking to me.

"You know, you're pretty good at this stuff." She said and pointed at the yellowish coloured test tubes.

"Really?" I asked her, eyebrows raising.

"Well, yeah. You only been here for half an hour and you already know what to do." She said and bumped onto me, which I know was on purpose. I heard Edward growl across me and he gave me a look.

"Oops! I am so sorry Jasper!" Stacey wailed loudly when she spilt some of the substance onto my shirt. I rolled my eyes at her and waved it off.

"No it's alright." I mumbled irritated.

"Here let me get that for you." She said and started dabbing a tissue onto my shirt. I grabbed the tissue harshly away from her hands and she looked down guiltily.

"Everything alright?" The teacher walked to us.

"No nothing sir, just a little accident." I smiled at him reassuringly.

Edward looked at me once more and frowned. Man, was it really worth it changing my subjects for this torture? First, my boyfriend gets taken away by the popular Bella, second having to sit next to a high skanky girl and third, having animal pee spilt all over you.

Yikes.

Bella stared at Edward wonderingly, lust radiated her like a tonne of brick, maybe Rose was right about this girl. Bella Swan leaned towards Edward trying to see his notes and I saw him retreating back. I cursed silently at how close their face was towards each other. My eyes couldn't take it anymore so I started to stare hard at the test tube.

Bella, the clumsy girl she is, leaned too far and stumbled on top of my boyfriend. I could hear her heatbeats from here and the shock that went through her body. I flinched silently and felt the anger rising in epic proportions from inside my heart.

I hate this, first it was English now it's Biology. It was bad enough that Jessica and her friends are trying to split us up but with Edward sitting next to Bella, it made the whole situation one hundred times worse.

A loud explosion occurred and the test tube shattered, making pieces of sharp glass flying to different directions. Stacey screamed beside me and I looked at the broken glass in shock. The emotions around me rose and I twitched slightly at the feeling. My head was spinning so hard and the next thing I knew was that every flasks and test tubes in the room started to explode.

Crap, crap, oh god...calm yourself!

More terrifying screams were heard and I started to breathe heavily.

"What is going on?!" The teacher demanded when he entered the classroom in horror. He looked at the destruction that was caused in the lab, there were broken glass everywhere and some of the students stood there in shock at their destroyed test tube which is clasped in their hands.

I calmed my powers down and silence filled the air.

"OH MY GOD! Our science lab is HAUNTED!" A girl screamed at the front.

I closed my eyes and started to breathe evenly. I felt Edward's presence next to me so I opened my eyes to meet his overly concerned face.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. I nodded numbly and looked around the destroyed room. Damn...I killed things good.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched him in worry as he tried to clean the glass that was on the table. Most of the boys in the class were doing the cleaning because the girls were too trauma to go near another test tube after what happened.

Bella was on the chair staring at Jasper intently, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion and her gaze snapped on to mine. I looked away and walked towards Jasper quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him softly.

He glared at me and snapped "No."

His tone shocked me but before I could say anything else, he walked away in a hurry towards the trash can, carrying the dust pan which was filled with the shards of glass. Then it hit me, it was Bella. She was the reason why he was here, if it weren't for her he wouldn't have felt this way. How can I treat my lover this way?

Guilt took over me and I saw the principal entered the classroom so I didn't have time to talk to Jasper. Mr Kent was showing him the damage at the labs and I felt sorry for the principal. He looked stress enough as it is because he was still repairing the gym after the great fire.

Jasper must have felt the same too because he was too looking at the principal sadly. I looked at Bella who was looking at the scene in total confusion, Jasper walked towards his table and sat beside Stacey.

I don't know why he felt so jealous because it is me who is jealous at Stacey for being so close to Jasper. The bell rang and he walked out the door without even waiting for me. I sighed sadly and walked after him.

He was already outside with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett didn't bring his Jeep with him today so they were all going inside the Volvo. I gave them a small smile and when Jasper saw me, he quickly went to the passenger seat and slammed the door roughly.

I winced at him and my siblings looked at us in pure confusion and shock.

_What happened between you two?!_ They both screamed in their heads.

I ignored them and they both entered the car. I slipped into the driver's seat and put on the seat belt slowly. Emmett and Rosalie eyed us weirdly and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. On the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper looking out the window, sadness filled his eyes.

"So....what happened to the science lab? There was a lot of commotion happening there this afternoon." Emmett started uncertainly.

"Just an accident." I said softly.

"Right, anymore info?" Emmett pressed on.

I sighed and gave a small shook of my head.

_Man, what the hell did you guys do to each other? _Emmett wondered.

_It's the Bella girl isn't it?_ Rosalie asked icily in her head. I nodded at this and she growled angrily.

The silence in the car was awkward; neither of my siblings knows what to say because they have never seen us this way. I thanked silently when our house came into view and soon we were in the driveway. It took Jasper a few seconds to get out of the car, grabbed his bag and run upstairs towards his room, shutting the door in the process.

"Shit man, that was the most awkward ride I have ever been in." Emmett said.

Esme emerged from the house looking confused. "Did something happen?"

We all walked into the room and immediately the music of violin filled the house.

"Tempo di Borea." Esme frowned when she recognized the music he started to play.

"In B minor." Rosalie added and winced. "Crap he must be upset."

"I take it that he doesn't play that piece often?" I asked them, feeling more guilty than ever. They both shook their heads hesitantly.

"What did happen?" Emmett asked as he collapsed on the couch. I told them everything, from the sitting arrangements of Bella and the explosion incident. They all frowned deeply when they heard that.

"Well, how close were you to that Bella girl?" Emmett asked.

"Well…." I said slowly.

"Damn bro." Emmett shook his head sadly.

"It's her blood! I can't even stand a chance in that class! You have no idea how close she came to me, I nearly killed her on the spot! And it's so alluring, I don't know alright?" I said growled.

"It was a misunderstanding." Esme said calmly. "Don't worry Edward."

Carlisle's car approached the house and we heard the door slam. Our father walked into the house shuffling with his bag which Esme quickly took from his hands before giving her soon to be husband a soft peck on the lips. Carlisle looked up at the ceiling and the staircase worriedly, his eyes trailing to us and paused at my face.

"Did something happen? Nice piece that Jasper is playing though." He said and sat on his usual armchair.

"There's this new girl Bella Swan." Esme started.

"And she is an insane torture to us all!" I screamed. "Her scent…her blood Carlisle! I nearly murdered the whole entire class!"

"But you didn't." Carlisle said simply.

"If it weren't for Jasper, I could have lost it." I sighed and scratched my hair in frustration.

"I heard about her, Chief Swan told the whole town about his daughter." Carlisle nodded.

"Well, she is driving me crazy. Because of her everything is ruined, and Jasper isn't even talking to me." I said sadly.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked concerned and we all winced when Jasper's violin hit the high note.

"He must be really depressed." Rosalie frowned.

"Like an emo." Emmett laughed and Rosalie smacked him.

"I'll go talk to him." She said and walked gracefully up the stairs.

"Bella Swan sat next to me in Biology." I explained.

"And she fancied Edward. A LOT!" Emmett interrupted.

"Well yes that's the horrible thing. I can sense that she is afraid of us but we ended doing partner work today, I didn't talk to her but she wanted to get close to me and it eventually worked, and Jasper took it the wrong way." I sighed.

"Oh dear." Carlisle frowned.

"Not to mention he can feel the lust radiating off her in that class, it must have been horrible for him." Emmett said.

"Em shut up!" I snarled at him fiercely.

"Hey! It's not my fault, Jazz did tell you to hunt with me but NO! You wanted to act like the big man you are, pretending everything was going to be alright." Emmett stuck his tongue at me.

I knew this situation got worse, especially when Emmett started making sense.

The front door opened with a bang and Alice walked in happily, with about ten bags in her hands. "I'M BACK!! WHO MISSED ME!"

She felt the tense air and shuddered. "Ok....I saw this whole Bella thing coming but is there something else? SPILL IT!"

"Alice dear!" Esme rushed to her in delight and crushed her into a hug. Carlisle also smiled and gave her a warm hug.

"Esme! I missed you! But seriously, what happened?" She asked confused. She stopped talking and her face scrunched up to a vision. "Ohhh....tough luck for the future brother." Alice patted me on the shoulders.

No one said a word and she frowned. "Well it's going to get better I assure you." She smiled hesitantly at me.

"ALICE!" Rosalie cried and jumped on her. She hugged her tightly before retreating back and glared. "Where have you been?!"

"Out and about." She shrugged. I looked at her suspiciously but got distracted when I saw Jasper slowly moving towards her with a smile. His eyes met mine for a brief moment but that was enough to tell me that everything wasn't ok. I didn't need to be an empath to feel the sadness that's radiated off him.

"I missed you Alice." Jasper said as he hugged her close. Alice smiled and hugged him back. Suddenly Jasper tensed and sniffed her carefully before backing away. He looked at her and frowned. "Where have you been?"

"Europe." She admitted.

"What parts of Europe?" Jasper pushed on. The whole family stared at them both in pure confusion.

"Not telling." She grinned.

"You smell...very familiar." Jasper started while eyeing her up and down.

"Do I? I haven't noticed." She sang happily.

"Why do you have her scent?" Jasper asked slowly. "Your hair...your clothes. Who did you meet?"

Alice's smile faded and she bowed her head down guiltily. I reached forward to touch her but she retreated. Emmett frowned at her and I just stared at the pair motionless.

"I didn't meet her if that's what you think, I just went to meet my old friend." She said finally.

"From the Volturi?" I asked her.

"Duh Edward, I told you I needed to get more information. But you all don't need to know my business with him so drop it. Don't worry, I didn't do anything." She raised her hands up in defence.

The whole family sighed in relief and Jasper's smile returned.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Jasper asked her and ignored my presence completely. Esme and Carlisle watched us all in worry.

"No, you need to fix this." Alice said and pointed at Jasper and I accusingly. "Both of you."

The air went awkward once more and Alice gave an annoyed huff. "OH MY GOD! I forgot! Have fun in Alaska Edward."

Jasper's body went rigid and Alice smiled smugly. "Tanya said she's been DYING to see you!"

Jasper started cursing fluently under his breath, some in the lines of 'Not freaking again..' or 'You have got to be kidding me.' I grinned at reached towards him slowly before crushing him into a warm hug. I heard him murmur 'You're mine...' and I kissed his hair tenderly.

"Eleazar can't wait to meet you Jasper." Alice said bubbly. "And Esme! We're going to have you're wedding in Spring! Just imagine the beautiful bloom, the singing birds!"

"And their droppings." Emmett scowled.

"Oh that would be lovely! What do you think darling?" Esme asked her fiancée, eyes sparkling.

"It's all yours sweetheart." Carlisle smiled and kissed her temple.

"AND I finally found the PERFECT dress! Come and look at these shots in London." Alice hushed at Esme. They all walked up with Alice showing pictures of the dress from her camera and magazines.

"Oh no you don't Carlisle! Follow the traditions, no peeking the dress." Rosalie said pointing at Carlisle and followed the girls up the stairs.

The rest of the family went into different directions and finally we were alone.

"I am so sorry my love." I hugged him tightly and showered him with kisses.

"Sorry for being so jealous. For a second I thought you were going to leave me because she was so pretty, and you seem to love her blood....I didn't think I could stand a chance." He said sadly while looking away.

"You must never think that way. My love is never greater for anyone before, you are the most special person in my life." I said sincerely.

"HEY!" Alice shouted from upstairs.

"Alice is my special girl, you are my _love_." I finished quickly. Jasper chuckled and hugged me tight.

"Wait a second, don't you love me bro?" Emmett called from the lounge room.

"No I don't Emmett, now back off! You're ruining the moment!" I growled at him.

"So...Alaska huh?" Jasper smiled.

"Only if you want to go." I said to him.

"I've never been there before. Sure it should be fun, how's your thirst?" He asked me.

"Better now that she's not around." I breathed in relief and captured his lips once more. "I love you."

* * *

**Third POV (A few weeks earlier)**

"ALEC!" Alice yelled in glee and jumped onto his awaiting arms. He spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. The duo kissed in each other arms, with hundreds of people gapping at their beauty and elegance.

The streets of London were packed with people, all busy hurrying to work. The scene would have looked like a movie if only there were cameras.

"I missed you my love." Alec breathed heavily onto the kiss.

"This is better than in my vision." Alice grinned up at him.

Alec picked up her hand and twirled her around. "You're so beautiful, we need to see each other more often."

"Isn't me contacting you once a year enough?" She asked cheekily as they start to walk hand in hand down the street.

"It's never enough, I wish we were like other couples. I want to see your charming face every day." He said and clutched her hand tighter. "How is you know...him."

Alice looked around cautiously before gliding towards the cafe door and pushing it open, urging her secret boyfriend to get in. The cafe was humid and stuffy, filled tightly with people talking to each other.

They both walked towards an unoccupied table and sat down across each other.

"He's fine. Healthy and all, but listen, you have to stop contacting him." Alice said urgently.

"What am I supposed to do Alice? Aro has been trying to track him for decades, I wish he never found me or my stupid gift. The whole idea of sending messages through people mind and 'numbing' people in the process in horrible." Alec said shaking his head.

"The thing is, you don't cut off Jasper's senses Alec. He experiences pains when you send these things." Alice said.

"What?! You mean, I torture him?" Alec said sharply.

"Not exactly, is it because of long distances problems?" She asked.

"Maybe, I have never contacted someone this far before." Alec frowned.

"Can you try to stop it? These images or visions whatever?" Alice asked softly.

"Aro can read my mind Alice, how am I going to slip this pass him?" He said but gave a loud sigh when he saw the look of Alice's pleading eyes. "Ok fine, I'll limit myself."

"This is why I love you so much." Alice smiled and touched his hand.

Alec grabbed it and kissed the hand softly. "What are we going to do?"

"I haven't told anyone about our relationship, but I think Edward suspects something, him being a mind reader and all." She rolled her eyes.

"You were thinking about me huh?" Alec grinned.

"Shut up, and I love the wedding ring by the way." She smiled.

"You weren't supposed to see it! Urgh, I'm getting you another one then." He said in annoyance.

"How is Jane?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Terrible, she's been shocking us once a week now, mostly for fun. Felix is terrified of her." Alec frowned.

"God, she's awful...does it hurt?" Alice asked.

"Yes, when she's nice it doesn't hurt as much. But her in a bad mood can get ugly. No one can get close to her, I'm lucky enough to be friends with her actually. Just be careful, Aro thinks that Jasper is still alive somewhere. Can you see what's going to happen?" Alec asked her while looking around the cafe, eyes now turning dark pink in colour.

"No I can't see anything." Alice replied.

"How can you stand this? Being surrounded by hundreds of humans without killing them?" He asked.

"Alec come on you have to try, if only I can take you back to Forks and make you join my family. You should see how we hunt." Alice said. "You can't take the lives of these innocent people, its wrong."

"I know... I can't help it. I want to be with you." He said tugging on her thumb.

"I'm yours, don't you forget that. Just wait until everything about the Volturi is over, can you wait for me?" Alice pleaded.

"Of course." He replied simply. "Even if it takes centuries."

* * *

I have to admit, this chapter SUCKED HAHAHAHA XD all my ideas won't come until later in the story, sorry to disappoint you all  
I am so sorry that this is LATE! I can't believe it took me this long, the assesments I received from school is practically killing me  
The lectures and note taking.....I physically and mentally have no clue to what the teachers are going on about XD  
But don't worry, the Easter break are coming up here in Australia so that means I have more time to write

Again I am so sorry my beautiful readers! I don't even think there is an existent amount to how much I love you all, thank you so much for all those readers that stuck to this story  
I don't think I have anything planned this week except for a due Chemistry assignment, so I propably finish the second chapter by the end of the weekend  
Review please? Thank you so much for the previous reviews, I love them all so much  
Have a nice week everyone!

lskandiie


End file.
